


Bearing Gifts

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew visits his pregnant mate at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I looked up said a litter is between 3 and 10, so Will is pregnant with triplets.

Will no longer walked with the quick pace he used to have, keeping his head down and trying to stay out of the way. Now he waddled, shuffling his feet, owning the space he took up and trying to keep balanced with the added weight of his pregnancy. Sometimes he pressed his hand over his round belly and wondered how he ever let Matthew talk him into this at his age. 

He had long since stopped going out in the field. There was no way he could do it and once he was pregnant Matthew always phoned him every half hour to check up on him, before it had become to physically cumbersome to properly move, making impossible to do any work. Not that he minded, it was so much easier on his mind to stick to just teaching classes and being able to go home on time at the end of the day. 

Standing up in class had become too much, and he now sat behind his desk. He waited for the last of his students to leave, letting them throw their papers on his desk. Will’s mind was already on lunch as he willed his students to hurry so he could dive into the bag of chips he bought from the vending machine after forgetting his lunch in the fridge at home. 

Will already had firm plans to search every inch of his messenger bag after he finished and see if he could come up with enough change for something more. His mouth was already watering at the thought as the last of his student shuffled out of his class. 

He forced himself to wait until the door shut before waddling around his desk to grab his chips and quickly returning to ease back into his chair. The padded sides felt good on his aching back and he sighed out as he tore into the bag. It was nothing compared to the pasta lunch that Matthew had prepared for him, with a side of three different fruits so that he would have snacks in case he got hungry. 

Will was getting the last of the crumbs out of the bag when the door opened. He licked his fingers clean before smiling at the sight of his mate. 

He knew part of it was hormones from his pregnancy and part was being bonded to him, but seeing Matthew lately made him feel safe and needy. 

“You forgot your lunch; I finished early so I thought I should bring it.”

It was just an excuse, when he finished work early Matthew always came, if he did not have the excuse of food he brought other small things, a cushion for Will to sit on, or the slippers that he now kept under his desk for when his feet felt particularly sore. 

Will waited for Matthew to cross the room to come to him. He set Will’s lunch bag down, and leaned over the chair to kiss him. The kiss was soft, hardly more than the brushing of lips. 

Will slipped his arms around Matthews’s neck, pulling their forehead together so they touched. He already felt a little better having Matthew with him. It was past when he should be home nesting, but he had wanted to finish off the semester, now he wasn’t sure why he wanted that. Especially on days like this when he could feel them moving and the sharp jabs against his bladder almost made him run for the washroom.

“Want me to hang around until you finish here? I can drive you home.”

Matthew’s voice was gentle as he slowly pulled out of the hold and moved down to kneel in front of him. Will let Matthew part his legs, and move between them so that he could touch his belly. It would yet be another class, but Will didn’t want his mate to leave.

“I would like that.”

Matthew’s shoulders squared at his response. He had gotten used to it, the alpha pride in seeing his mate pregnant and being allowed to care for him. Matthew had been delighted at the prospect of a full litter even if it had taken a few heats for anything to catch. Will had long since left behind any worry of Matthew being a good father. He was already so attentive that Will couldn’t imagine it being a problem. 

Matthew touched his extended belly and pressed against the skin to feel along the back of one of the babies. The touch made it move move and Will felt the reaction of the other two shifting position as well. 

“You’re waking them up.” 

Will’s voice held none of the scolding that his words did. 

Matthew only smiled up at him and kept his hands on him, just feeling the movement he caused. 

“I just want to say hi.”

Will let them stay like that until his want for food got too strong, enjoying watching Matthew’s expressions. 

“Pass me lunch.” 

Matthew grudgingly turned around and passed it over, but he stayed seated by Will’s feet, leaning back against his legs. 

Will wasted no time and dug into his sandwich but he hardly tasted it, he was too distracted by having Matthew near him. It brought back memories of the morning and how warm and safe he felt with Matthew’s arms wrapped around him. Their bed was the perfect mix of Matthew’s scent and his own. Here it smelled only cleaning supplies and the musk of a bunch of his students.

He finished half of it before setting it aside, allowing himself time to digest. It took him longer to eat the closer he got to his due date. 

As he felt the flutter of movement inside him, and put his hand to feel them move on the outside as well. Will didn’t even notice the smile that lit up his own face; he had never thought that he would have been as he was now. Content and stable as he always had Matthew to lean on when everything had felt like too much. 

It seemed like a lifetime ago when he first agreed to mate Matthew, and longer still since Matthew had started courting him. Yet it had hardly been two years since he first visited Matthew’s house, accepting the offer of a date. 

Will liked to think that it meant that he was now where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt "Will and Matthew are expecting their first litter. will only works as a teacher now at Quantico, and Matthew is often seen bringing lunch and other comforts to his mate during his breaks. everything is cavity sweet and disgustingly floof. (also maybe hannibal has always been after will, and is passive aggressive and brooding in the background as he watches HIS mate build a family with an "inferior" alpha?)" 
> 
> I'll be honest I messed up, and somehow the part I had planned for Hannibal never happened. But I hope that you are happy with the first part and the excessive fluff of it.


End file.
